fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 7: Sasha, Bess, and Oliver meets Jeremy
As they surfaced, their heads popped out of the water. They found Jeremy the clumsy black feathered seagull on a little island. Sasha called his named cheerfully, "Jeremy! Jeremy!" Jeremy heard a voice coming from Sasha as he pulled a telescope up to his eye and said, "Whoa! Merdogs off the port bow! Sasha! Bess! How are you doing girls?" Then he lowered the telescope and looked at Sasha and Bess smiling. And then Jeremy says, "Oh, excuse me, pardon me, I mean-- that's a nice swim." Then Sasha and Bess pulled out their shoulder bags and said, "Jeremy, we know you traveled amongst the land dogs and other land animals, oh and by the way, meet our little friend Oliver. Isn't he cute. He's an orphan and he's gonna live with us in the palace. And we were also wondering if you know what these items are that we found at the sunken shipwreck?" "Land dog stuff. I know all about them." Said Jeremy, "And yet if I get near a mercat or land cat, I will sneeze my brains out." Jeremy began to say, "You see I'm allergic to ca...ca...ca... I'm allergic to ca...ca...ca... I'm allergic to ca...ca...ca... Ah-Chooo!" He sneezed. The girls laughed and said, "Gesundheit, Jeremy." And then Jeremy laughed too and said, "Oh, I guess he is a mercat." Then, Sasha pulled out a silver fork and she said, "What is this contraption?" Jeremy says, "Oh, I know what it is. It was a dinglehopper. It's used for curling your hair." "Wow. A dinglehopper." Said Sasha. "A dinglehopper. Lovely title." Remarked Bess. Then, Bess pulled out a gold cup and she said, "What about this one?" Jeremy says, "Oh, I know what that is, its a hat." And he puts the gold cup on his head. Then the girls and Oliver laughed at Jeremy wearing a gold cup on his head as he tried to look sophisticated. Then another seagull flew onto the rock and said, "Why do you have gold cup on your head?" The girls and Oliver stopped laughing and Jeremy was embarrassed at the other seagull. "Okay, if it's not a hat then what is it anyway." Said Bess. Jeremy takes the gold cup off of his head and said, "Oh, sorry. Excuse me, pardon me." Then another seagull said, "Yeah, it's a gold cup. Land dogs use them to drink water. You know how it goes." "Oh, you mean this thing's a cup?" Said Jeremy. Next, Bess pulled out and old tobacco pipe and asked, "What is this, Jeremy?" Jeremy says, "Oh my gosh, this is wonderful. This is a snarfblat. A snarfblat is used to breathe underwater. Let me demonstrate. You put your mouth inside the fat end and position the skinny end upward like this." Then Jeremy with his beak in the fat end of a tobacco pipe started to walk into the water. Once the water got above his beak, Jeremy started to cough as the water went down his throat. He came out of the water coughing and shaking the water off of his feathers. "Excuse me, pardon me." Said Jeremy as he coughed. Sasha, Bess, Oliver, and the other seagull were holding their sides as they laughed. The other seagull said, "Your snarfblat is a periscope. You look through the skinny end and point the fat end at what you wanna see. Like this." When the other seagull lifted the pipe above his head and looked in the small end, water came out pouring into his eye. Everyone started to laugh again. After they laughed for a good amount of time, Sasha realized that she had forgotten a concert today. She said in disappointment to herself, "Oh no, the concert! I just missed it and it's all my fault! My father's gonna kill me! C'mon Bess, let's take Oliver with us back to merdog kingdom!" "The Concert is tonight?" Bess gasped with her paws on her head. Sasha put her silver fork back into her shoulder bag while Bess put her gold cup and tobacco pipe into her shoulder bag, and they said their goodbyes and dove back into the water and swam back to Merdog Lagoon. Category:Tyson1993 Category:Chapter Category:Fanfiction Category:Short Story Category:Story